System and methods for preventing cyber threats are known in the art. For example antivirus software may detect computer viruses and firewalls may prevent access to protected systems. However, known systems and methods suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, an antivirus software may only detect a virus or malware when performing a scan of a computer, e.g., once a day, but cannot detect a malware in a system in real-time. Moreover, an antivirus generally operates based on predefined signatures of malware and therefore not be suitable for identification of new malwares. Similarly, firewalls typically operate based on a predefined list of blocked ports and therefore may not be capable of preventing malware from accessing a system using open or non-blocked ports.